I just wanted to thank him!
by Shemyaza
Summary: After defeating Time Breaker Marinette wants to thank Chat Noir for saving her life. However she doesn't explains herself that well and her partner misunderstands everything. But, who knows? Maybe that little misunderstanding will make them closer... or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I watched the 4th episode yesterday and an idea come to my mind. This was supossed to be an oneshot, but ended up being to long so I decided to make more than one chapters. I don't plan to make this too long, maybe three or four chapters long...**

 **As I said in my other oneshot: English is not my mother tongue, so please correct me if you see something weird. I'll also apreciate every review or comment you send me. I'm aware this chapter must be full of mistakes, since I just finished it and is like 1:30 AM here (My brain isn't working properly). I'll check it again tomorrow and fix everything I come across.**

 **And with that said I let you to your reading. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

After Time Breaker was defeated both timelines converged into one. At least that was that Marinette thought. The truth was that she had no idea what time travel and all that science stuff was about. The only thing she knew for sure was that now she had memories of two different timelines.

When the Ladybug from the future disappeared her brain became a little foggy, confused, like she had forgotten something important. She remembered later. In her sleep, all events from that day came little by little to her, so slow that Marinette believed she was imagining things. However, after a whole week she was convinced that it wasn't a dream but a memory. She remembered being at the race and how Alix's heirloom broke and it wasn't what she lived a week ago. In that time she run after Alix and got distracted by a phone call from her father. Then the fight, her friends vanishing, Chat Noir protecting her, the time travel. She even remembered how they defeated Time Breaker from the future Ladybug's point of view (aside her own).

And when the initial shook died down and the brunette started to pay it no mind, one single, little, detail that she didn't notice before came to her, filling her mind all day and night: Chat Noir. He protected her, he saved her. The boy knew he'd disappear if Time Breaker touched him and yet he sacrificed himself for her sake. Why? Why would he go that far? He… he died for her. There was no way he didn't know what he was doing. And nevertheless the blond interposed himself between the corrupted Alix and her, taking the final blow.

 _"Why, kitty?"_ thought Marinette as she descended from her bed. Even if Chat Noir liked her as much as he claimed, dying for her was a little too much, the brunette doubted she could do the same. She liked to believe that she would sacrifice herself for her loved ones (like her parents, Adrien or Alya) without a second thought, but actually doing it… that was another thing. She feared she wouldn't be brave enough if that time ever came, that she'd become a selfish coward. And for that she needed to thank the blond, not just because she owed him big time but for being that brave, for loving her so much.

With that thought in mind, Ladybug passed her companion a note the night before, the first time they saw each other after the Time Breaker incident. The evil guys were becoming weirder with the passing time. That night it had been a man obsessed with The Phantom of the Opera who, after being rejected by his loved one, decided to kidnap every young female singer he came across. Chat Noir and her defeated their enemy and set all the hostages free from the Paris Opera House, where they were held captive. They were about to fist bump when she, instead, handed him a note. He eyed the folded paper surprised, but didn't open it until he reached home, just as she asked.

She'd never see the astonished look on his face when, in the safeness of his huge room, Adrien opened the note and read: _"Meet me at the rooftop where we defeated Stormy Weather. Tomorrow, at ten in the morning"._ Neither would she see how he rolled around his bed in complete happiness, or hear him whisper "I knew that one day, sooner or later, you'd come to me" with a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

So Marinette was unaware that while she got dressed, not too far away, a blond boy was spreading most of his clothes all over the floor, unable to decide what to wear just to realize that it didn't matter since he'll be transformed. The young girl had no way to know that as she had breakfast, her sidekick, so nervous he couldn't slide a single bite down his throat, was already transformed and looking at his reflection in the mirror in an attempt to improve his appearance. Chat Noir was in the middle of an internal discussion: comb his hair like he did as Adrien or keep the wild look it has when he was Chat Noir? In the end he decided to left it unaltered, it'd be obvious if he changed his hairstyle so suddenly.

The blond superhero jumped off his window and headed to the nearest flower shop. At the same time Marinette crossed the door to her family's bakery. Her mom was there, behind the counter, giving a client his change and as soon as the elderly man left the store turned around to greet her.

"Morning Marinette" said the Chinese woman with a smile. After seeing her fully dressed she added "Are you going somewhere?"

"Morning mom. Yes, I'm leaving, I'm meeting someone in half an hour. Just passed by to grab something for them" said the teen as she took a small snack box from behind the counter and filled it with a dozen macarons.

"My little girl is growing up so fast." She listened her mother sighing behind her. "Not long ago she could barely hold her chopsticks and now she's heading off to her first date."

Wait, what? "Mom! It's not a date" denied Marinette way too quickly.

"It is not? I thought you weren't meeting Alya, since you didn't mention her". Sometimes, her mom was too clever for the girl's liking.

"And you are right, it's not Alya." Admitted Marinette, wishing for the talk to end.

"It is a boy, then?" asked Mrs. Cheng with a knowing smile on her petite face.

"Yes, mom. It's a boy" said the teen, defeated.

"Then it's a date" concluded her mom proudly. "Aw, don't look at me like that sweety. When I was your age I was like that too, always denying the obvious. Come on, don't make your boyfriend wait. And have fun."

"Seriously mom, it's not a date. And he's not my boyfriend" Thinking of Chat Noir as her boyfriend send shivers down her spine", he's just a… friend. And I'm giving him this just because I owe him!" added Marinette nervous, showing her mother the snack box one last time.

"Whatever you say Marinette. You'll be here for lunch?"

"I don't know, mom. I'll call you!" replied the teen as she left the bakery in a hurry.

After five minutes running through the streets of Paris, the brunete hid in an alley and opened her purse to let Tikki out. The little kwami flew beside her and gave her friend a weird look.

"Why are you meeting Chat Noir? I thought you liked Adrien" asked Tikki.

"Not you too... We talked about this yesterday and you agreed to thank him" answered Marinette."I should have thanked him right after the last battle, but no… I had to be nice and give him a proper thanks"

"Yes, but this sounds more like a d…"

"DON'T say that word!" shouted Marinette, tired of hearing the same over and over. She regretted it as soon as she saw the hurt look on the kwami's eyes and apologized. "Sorry Tikki… Let's transform, ok?"

The teen checked behind her to be sure the coast was clear and transformed giving Tikki a last apologetic smile.

Ladybug sighed and climbed to the nearest rooftop, snack box in hand. As she ran and jumped through the buildings the superheroine couldn't help thinking about the current situation. Why everyone thought it was a date? It was not! She only wanted to thank him properly, that was all. Although… her message was easy to misunderstand… too easy, actually. Oh crap… Chat Noir probably misunderstood it too. Who was she kidding? Of course he misunderstood! He must be planning their wedding by now. Ladybug sighed one more time. _"I should have thanked him right after the last battle, but no… I had to be nice and give him a proper thanks"_ said the brunette to herself.

* * *

When she arrived at the top of the TV building her fears were confirmed. There stood Chat Noir holding a bouquet of red roses close to his chest. Ladybug stopped her running and the blond turned towards her. He looked… nervous, with a shy smile on his lips and a blush on his cheecks. It reminded her of how the Copycat had looked at her not so long ago. She expected to see his little smile turning into his usual smirk but it didn't, instead it became wider, the wider and happiest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Hi…" whispered her partner softly just to bite his lip right after, not knowing what else to say. If that all that wasn't proof enough of how overjoyed he was then his eyes were. They soot out from his mask, so green, bright and filled with happiness that she was sure they'd glow in the dark. Marinette had to acknowledge what she had been conscious of for a while: Chat Noir was really handsome.

The trouble was that he looked so hopeful, so happy, that she didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. How could she break his heart now that it was so clear he had feelings for her? Ladybug didn't want to hurt him in any way but she didn't want to accept him either, she didn't like him like that… With a last sigh she thought _"Oh, God. What do I do now?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SORRY! I'm really sorry for the delay. My brain just decided it wouldn't work on English anymore and I couldn't get a sentence right. On top of that, college is really killing me this year. I hope to update sooner next time.**

 **I also wanted to thank: Niom Lamboise, cookienet, Aki, serima, Sesshomarusama3, CriXar Gem , Crappy-Crapolice and lucifab for their reviews, I really appreciate them. And of course, thank you so much to all the people who favorited, followed or simply took the time to read this.**

* * *

The looked at each other for a whole minute, which was a rare occurrence considering how much the blond used to talk. He was clearly waiting for her to say something first. Ladybug couldn't look at him in the eye so she looked at her own feet.

"Hi… Listen Chat Noir…" started the heroine twisting the end of the cords that keep the snack box closed. She stopped midsentence, at loss for words. "I need to tell you something…"

"Yes?" said the boy taking an eagerly step towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Don't come closer!" shouted her taking a step back. That froze him in place. "I'm sorry Chat. This… This is not what you think it is".

Chat Noir's eyes widened and his lower lip started to tremble but she was unaware of this because she kept looking at her feet. Ladybug bit her lips, thinking about how to explain everything. How to make him understand without hurting him.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have given you that note, it was too easy to misunderstand. And here we are, all because of my stupidity."

"They why did you ask me to come here? And why here of all places?" muttered the green eyed superhero, repressing his trembling

"As I said, I needed to tell you something. And I didn't want anyone overhearing" recognized Marinette finally returning his gaze. "Let's just say that I wanted to thank you".

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" asked him confused, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story."

"We have time" said Chat Noir sitting against a wall, putting be bouquet beside him and hugging his legs. Ladybug decided to follow him and sit at his other side, keeping her distance.

"Remember when we fought against Time Breaker last week?" He nodded. "Well, it's about what you did back then."

"Wait, all of this because of that? You expect me to believe that?" Chat Noir looked a bit annoyed. "It's not like I haven't broken something before to help you. So why now?"

"No, not that. It's… It's complicated" The brunette sighed and started her tale. "You know how there was another Ladybug from the future, right? Well, the thing is she didn't disappear, exactly. The two timelines… converged into one."

"So?"

"So now I remember them both. You have no idea of what happened in the other timeline" She almost expected him to interrupt her again, but he didn't. He looked to curious for that. "Time Breaker touched people so she could get minutes of time travel. Never wondered why I came with her but you didn't?"

"Not really. But now that you ask…" He stopped midsentence and moved his gloved hand, asking her to continue.

"You didn't because she touched you."

"WHAT?" yelled the blond startled.

"Relax. Everything it's fine now". Assured the brunette resting her hand on the blond's shoulder. Chat Noir did something Marinette thought she'll never see: He moved away, breaking the contact, and looked away. She realized then how hurt he really was. "You… you saved me."

Upon hearing her, his partner raised his head confused, but still refused to look at her. Ladybug sighed and resumed the story.

"It was over for me. I was down and she came straight for me and then you… you stepped between us. You knew what would happen if she touched you, and yet you didn't care, you just… did it. Running so fast, hugging me and protecting me with your own body. And then you started to vanish, you… you _died_. And I'm… I'm sorry I failed you…"concluded Ladybug with tears running down her face. The she felt a leather cladded hand on her cheek, trying to wipe the tears away. Although it was an impossible task considering the material the gloves were made of, she felt comforted.

"I'd do it again, you know? I'd happily die if that's means saving you. I'd give my life, all nine" joked him", for you Milady." Ladybug met his gaze for a moment but his eyes were so full of love and worship that she couldn't keep look at him.

"Not now, please" asked her sad.

"I'm not flirting. I'm just stating a fact." Marinette didn't want to hear him say that, even if she knew it was true.

"Chat Noir, I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't…"

"You don't like me like that" finished him. Ladybug was unable to nod, to break his heart.

"Listen, you are an awesome boy. Handsome, smart, funny… any girl would love to be your girlfriend."

"But not you." The blond's voice started to tremble as he went on. "It's fine, I understand. I was an idiot for believing you would… I mean, How could you like me? I'm so clumsy, so bothersome, so unlucky.

"That's not true!" cried her. However he was already up and walking away. Ladybug hurried behind him and took his wrist to stop him, which he did. "Hear me out, please. You aren't and you'll never, you hear?, _never_ be a bother to me. And of course I could like you. Heck I'd love to like you, things would be much easier that way, but I can't. And that's not your fault, it's mine.

Chat Noir kept his back to her, his shoulders trembling, his fist clenched. He was crying, she knew it and felt awful for it, so the brunette did the only thing she could think of: she hugged him from behind. Her arms surrounded his waist as she rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. He put his hand over hers and sighed. Making her mind up, Marinette decided to tell him the truth.

"I understand how you feel, it's the same for me or even worse, since at least we are friends. There is a reason I can't reciprocate your feelings... I mean... There is this boy I like, he's really nice. However he barely knows I exist, I'm just a shy classmate for him. And even though he speaks to me or waves at me on the street I know I'll never feel the same way I do. So I understand.

"Can I have a chance, then?" asked his partner as he tried to erase all trait of tears off his face using his sleeve. Ladybug was about to answer when he added. "Not like that! I mean… a chance to win you over."

"Chat, didn't you listen to me?" asked her in a sad tone.

"Of course I did! That's why I'm asking" He turned in her embrace to look at her right in the eye. The brunette tried to release him, but he didn't let her. "Think about it: The guy you like doesn't like you back, because he's a moron, I might add, so you should move on. You deserve better than that and I could help you with that. Maybe I won't be the perfect boyfriend, but I'll do my best.

"Aw, Kitty… It's not that easy. And you know it" chuckled Ladybug moved by his kindness.

"No, really. I'll make it work, I promise. You don't have to go out with me right away, that's not what I'm asking for. What I actually want is a chance to… to make you like me, love me even if I dare say it. Let's say that I'm asking for... your permission to court you. Whether you accept my affections or not it's up to you."

Ladybug contemplated her options for a while, trying to ignore how Chat Noir had started to hug her back. It couldn't hurt, could it? What her companion was asking for was basically what he had been doing since they met. And who knows? If in the end he succeeded she could forget about Adrien and be happy with Chat Noir. That didn't sound so bad. She loved Adrien dearly, more than anything, but her chances were too low. And she didn't want to break her partner's heart even more.

"Fine" murmured Ladybug. If the blond heard her it was probably thanks to his feline senses.

"Really?!" Cried out the leather cladded hero, obviously not expecting her to accept. "You mean it? Thank you so much! You won't regret it, I promise" And then, without prior notice, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. When he parted away she was blushing and upon seeing this he dedicated her a smirk and a flirty wink.

"You do realize that attitude of yours will take you nowhere, right?" asked the heroine rising an eyebrow.

"I know you actually like it" said Chat Noir, and then added with another wink. "You just haven't realized it yet."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, more than used to that behavior. At least he stopped crying… Wait a minute. "Weren't you sad?"

"Well, I'm not happy. This isn't exactly what I was expecting, but I'm not complaining" shrugged him when he, finally, released her. He walked past her and picked up the roses adding. "You are OK accepting these, right?"

She looked at the roses he offered. It was a beautiful bouquet, the roses were a deep crimson color joined by a black dotted red ribbon (that was a personal detail, probably his idea) and it looked expensive. The brunette ignored how much he was given as an allowance, but she hoped he didn't spend all of it on the gift. With that thought in mind she extended her arms towards him and took the bouquet.

"Thanks" smiled Ladybug. "I have something for you too"

"I've been wanting to ask about that. Is it really for me?" The blond moved his gaze from her to the little package. "What is it?"

"Nothing important, just a simple thank you gift" answered the heroine picking it up whit one hand while she secured the roses with the other. Chat Noir took the box and held it close to his face. For a second Marinette had the impression that he was sniffing it and, not wanting to know if she was right, the superheroine elaborated. "Don't look at it like that, it's just some sweets. I hope you like macaroons."

"Yeah… I Do" he said distracted. "This bakery…"

"I heard it's pretty good, so I decided to give it a try when I passed by this morning" explained Ladybug quickly, too quickly actually, but Chat Noir seemed to buy it.

"Oh, it is. I have been there a couple of times." The hero smiled at her before opening the lid and taking a bite. Char Noir had been at her family's bakery? Had she seen him in his civilian form without knowing it? Not for the first time, Marinette found herself wondering what was he like without the leather and cat ears. Were his eyes really green? What does he usually dresses like? Her thought were interrupted when the boy, with a mouthful, commented. "This is tasty."

"I'm glad you like it. No thanks." She raised a hand to decline his offer as he passed her the snack box. He shrugged and took another macaron for himself. Ladybug was surprised to find the box already half empty and chuckled. "Wow, you were hungry, weren't you? Didn't you have breakfast?"

"Nope." He didn't bothered to swallow before answering. There were crumbs at the corner of his mouth, making him look absolutely adorable. Not that she'll ever tell him that, Marinette knew she'll never hear the end of it if she did. The brunette didn't have the time to think why he had missed breakfast as she heard him call her. "Milady…"

When Ladybug turned to meet his gaze, but he was looking at the sky, deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Can I have your number?" Chat Noir blurted out with a small blush, refusing to look at her in the eye.

"You already know the answer, Chat Noir, we can't…"

"We can't know each other's identities, I know. It's just that, how am I supposed to court you if I have no way to contact you? Because I doubt you are willing to meet me at least twice a week for that purpose" enunciated the blond with a hint of sarcasm in the last sentence. When their eyes met she saw how serious he actually was about the topic.

"I guess you are right… But still, I can't give you my number, it's too risky". She started to think up a way to stay in touch without putting their identities in danger. Marinette heard her partner snort beside her, probably believing what she was thinking about was how to make an excuse for not giving him her contact info. She didn't like him thinking that about her. The brunette thought about getting a new email and give it to him and only him. However, it'd be difficult to change her email address in her phone every time she wanted to check for messages. Same thing goes for skype. Perhaps… Yeah, why not? "Chat Noir, we have gotten pretty famous, don't you think?"

"I guess. Why do you ask?" asked him confused.

"I feel it's about time I got myself a Twitter account, you should do the same. You know, our fans would want to know more about us" added the heroine with a playful wink.

"You mean…" started the blond hopeful. "Are you doing that just for me?"

"What? No! What part of "Our fans would want to know more about us" didn't you understand?" answered her, holding back a chuckle. She was lying and they both knew it.

"But Twitter doesn't have a chat. Why not Facebook?" suggested Chat Noir excited.

"Because Twitter has the option to log in with more than one account at a time. That way, we can keep our usual accounts in the front, but we'll still get the notifications for the other ones. Plus we can switch from one another in a couple seconds" explained Ladybug with sophisticated hand movements. Her partner watched her in amazement while nodding.

"You are truly a genius, Milady". The blond praised her with an exaggerated bow.

"Well, now comes the hard part: How am I going to explain these to my mother?" wondered Marinette standing and looking at the bouquet on her hands.

"You could just tell her it's a gift from your awesome date" said her, now official, suitor standing too after her.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I can't say that after I left assuring her this wasn't a date". The brunette rolled her eyes.

"You should have known better. It's me we are talking about." Chat Noir gave her a smirk that she decided to ignore. She didn't feel like following his games at the moment.

"Whatever, Kitty. See you." Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo ready to leave. However, the blond didn't seem too keen to let her. Of course he wouldn't, she hadn't given him that contact info she promised…

* * *

When Adrien entered her room that evening, after his piano practice, he still couldn't believe what occurred that morning. Ladybug accepted his courting, he had a chance, he actually had _a chance_. Furthermore, he at last had a way to contact her. Now he could talk to her whenever he wanted, he could wish her good night, when he dreamed about her (which was quite often) he could tell her, he could ask her about her day at school, and so many other things…

With a dreamy smile on his lips he flopped into the white couch in his room. Plagg was already there, chewing a rather large portion of cheese.

"For someone who has been rejected, you seem happy. I'll never understand humans" said the little kwami.

"I wasn't rejected! Quite the contrary, she gave me a chance" exclaimed Adrien dropping his smile.

"But that wasn't what you weren't expecting, right?" The black creature took another bite of his Camembert.

"That's not…!" The blond didn't want to admit that his friend was right. He was expecting so much more. Heck, he thought Ladybug finally realized her feelings for him. And what did he get instead? The knowledge that she had feelings for someone else. And if that someone wasn't capable of noticing her, he obviously wasn't good enough for her, she deserved better. He was a bit bitter about the whole deal.

Adrien got up and went straight to the basketball basket he had on his wall. Picking up a ball he started to throw it with all his might. He wasn't mad per se, actually, he thought the meeting went pretty well. But he shouldn't take advantage of Ladybug unrequited love, he knew it and it made him felt bad. However, what else could he do? He loved her, so he was willing to take everything she offered, even if it wasn't much. Adrien was no fool, he knew she was using him as well, although maybe unconsciously, but using him anyway. And he didn't care. His Lady could use him as much as she wanted and he'd still love her.

But it was for the best. If he succeeded and Ladybug fell for him everything would be so amazing. In one hand it'd be way easier for their hero business. Because they could meet outside said hero business (and go on dates), but not only that: if they dated, they'd keep in touch and know each other schedules. And thus, they could coordinate for patrols, training… or simply know if the other was busy when an enemy appeared. And obviously, excuses: If they dated Ladybug wouldn't have to make up an excuse for her boyfriend every time she went fighting an akuma because her boyfriend would be there too, _he_ would be there. In the other hand they… he didn't know how to express it. He supposed he could say they'd be happy. That's what he wanted the most: for her to be happy. And if he was the source of that happiness, then even better. If he wasn't… he could live with that. He could look from afar, as long as it was to see her smile.

"Adrien, I finished my cheese! Why isn't there more?" complained his kwami flying to him. He had already eaten two full pieces of cheese that day, so the blond decided to ignore him. "Adrieeeeeeeen." Called Plagg pulling his hair.

"Plagg, that hurts!" yelled the teen giving the kwami a scolding look. The little creature flew away annoyed and started to throw away the books in his sleeves.

Adrien sighed and dropped himself into his bed grabbing his phone. A small smile left his lips at the thought of talking to Ladybug. He logged into his new Twitter account and opened the profile of the only person he was following: "TheLuckyCharm". The emptiness denoted a new account: No profile pictures, no header, no tweets… He clicked "Direct Message" and stared at the white screen. What could he say? It was his first message, he had to make a good impression and at the same time let her know it was him. In that moment Plagg threw a book into the lower floor of his room and gave him an idea.

 _"Have the time to help a helpless cat?"_ He awaited for her reply, which arrived six minutes and a half later, not that he was counting or anything.

 _"Chat Noir? Is that you?"_ Was her simple answer. He decided to go on.

 _"The one and only, Milady ;)"_

 _"What can I do for you, Kitty cat?"_

 _"My kwami is being an ass. Again."_

 _"And? What I'm supposed to do?"_

 _"Talk to me? Please?"_ He hoped that worked.

 _"It'll be a pleasure."_ Said Ladybug almost instantly.

"YES!" cheered Adrien before sensing a shooting pain in the back of his head caused by a book. "PLAGG!"


End file.
